


tender

by eddiebrocksthrussy (yamswrites)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gender Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Other, they are married and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamswrites/pseuds/eddiebrocksthrussy
Summary: You're really soft.Eddie goes red, feels the heat flush his entire face. The symbiote's fingers still dance across his skin, soft but with the hint of claws— it makes him shiver, stirs heat in his gut. He tries to be snarky about it, "Just noticed, huh?"No.A teasing edge creeps into their tone, smug,just saying."Oh." His face is still very warm.





	tender

Thin curtains sway and dance with the night breeze filtering through the open window. The apartment had been hot, too warm for comfort. Now, it is chilly. Eddie likes it, likes it more because he's got his darling coiled tight around him while he works.

**_Eddie_. **

"Yeah, V?" Eddie replies, but he's only half-listening. He doesn't hear what the symbiote says next, his focus lies on the clacking of his keys and the movement of the caret as it blinks in time with each new letter revealed upon the document. Eddie's on a roll, the words are just flowing through him like a river, the current unstoppable. 

**_Eddie. Two hours have passed, time for a break._ **

"Just a minute," Eddie says.

 ** _Eddie_**.

His hand moves away from the keyboard not of his own accord, his groove thrown off, record left skipping. "Hey!" Eddie protests.

**_Time for a break._ **

"Let me finish that paragraph, at least."

**_Fine._ **

Marriage is a compromise, Eddie thinks. The symbiote is still coiled about his waist, tight but not enough to cause pain. It's secure. It's nice, really. He finishes up the paragraph within a couple more sentences. He wants to keep going, doesn't know when he'll have this energy again. He wants to coast on it, finish up, but he knows his darling won't be happy about it. He can take ten minutes, at least. Breaks fuel creativity or so they say.

 ** _Hungry?_ **  

The symbiote asks this, even though Eddie knows they could just feel, but choses to fill silence.And even though he already knows the answer, Eddie still replies, "A little, yeah. How about you?"

**_A little hungry, too._ **

"Wanna head out for a bit?" 

**_Yes. We should go out, get some heads._ **

Eddie heads over to the window, closes it and locks it. "Yeah, yeah. I'm giving you an hour max. I really need to finish up that draft."

 ** _We will come home in an hour, promise._ ** There's a pause, before the symbiote says, **_Thank you, Eddie._ ** It's void of the usual playful bite, a softness accompanying the dark rumble of the symbiote's voice. Eddie's heart is aflutter.

 **"** Don't worry about it," Eddie says. He slips on and laces up his shoes by the door. "Ready to go, darling?"

**_Yes, love._ **

Eddie smiles as he heads out the door.

 

* * *

 

True to their word, the symbiote has them back home within an hour. Eddie gets back to work and finishes within the next hour and a half. He's so glad. A sense of relief spreads over him, the weight of the world fallen away from his shoulders.

**_Done?_ **

"Yeah. Thanks for giving me a little quiet while I worked."

His darling doesn't answer, just shifts around where they're coiled about his waist. Eddie's hand moves to stroke along him, fingertips sticking and catching along their strange, smooth surface.

"Wanna go to bed?"

 **_Tired?_**  

"Yeah, but I can stay up a little—"

**_No, bedtime._ **

There's no room for argument in that tone, so Eddie replies, "Okay, okay. Got it."

Eddie slips out of his jeans and hoodie, turns the TV and leaves it on Friends. He settles into bed, pulling the covers over him. His darling is right there, forming into a more humanoid shape, just enough that there's a chest for him to lean his head against, and a hand stroking his side.

**_Are we like Chandler and Monica?_ **

"We sure as hell ain't Ross and Rachel," Eddie says. 

The symbiote grumbles, _**Rachel should have ended up with Joey.**_

"I know—"

**_He loved her!_ **

"I know! It's real bad writing."

Quiet falls again; the only sounds in the apartment are the antics of the characters within the show, and Eddie's breathing.

**_You're really soft._ **

Eddie goes red, feels the heat flush his entire face. The symbiote's fingers still dance across his skin, soft but with the hint of claws— it makes him shiver, stirs heat in his gut. He tries to be snarky about it, "Just noticed, huh?"

 ** _No._** A teasing edge creeps into their tone, smug, **_just saying._**

"Oh." His face is still very warm.

 **_Sleep, Eddie._ **  

"Kind of hard to."

 ** _Something else is hard, too._ **  

"Oh, shut up."

**_I will give you an hour max._**

"If you think I'm gonna last an hour— do I got some news for you."

 ** _Shut_ _up_ , **they say, but it's so fond— makes something in Eddie's heart ache, but it's good and his darling is pulling him closer. Eddie falls into their embrace, falls into his darling.

**Author's Note:**

> 33\. “You’re really soft.” from a request off of my tumblr: u can reblog [here.](https://eddiebrocksthrussy.tumblr.com/post/179281970077/33-for-the-writing-prompt) thanks for reading, leave a comment if u feel so inclined, i def plan on posting more for this pairing :3


End file.
